Hush now
by Darktiger2
Summary: Donny's built a time-portal. And it sends three of them into the future, only to find out that one of them is dead then! Oh, dear. What will they do now? R&R please! rated for Raph's bad language. I'll try to refrain from a lot of cursing... COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

This story has been bugging me for a few months now. So I'm gonna write it!!!   
  
Warning: Leo angst and turtle angst. Mention of character death and this story is an ALTERNATE-UNIVERSE. AU. 'kay?   
  
Disclaimer: for god's sake, why do we need a disclaimer? Ya'll know the drill, I don't own the characters or anything else but this story. Though I wish I did.   
  
blablabla = song (You'll see later) 'blablabla' = thoughts "blablabla" = words  
  
Yeah, I think that's it. Enjoy the story! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! O.O (my random insaneness.  
  
"Donny!!! Where the shell are you?" Mikey called, running around their home. He had already looked into every single room and there was no sign of Don.  
  
"Oh, wait. Maybe he's in that new room that we found!" Mikey giggled at his stupidity of not looking there in the first place. They had found that room while rummaging through the sewers and Don had immediately claimed it for his own. None of the others complained because Don was already using their rooms for invention storage, and they were very eager to get those things out of their rooms.  
  
Mikey trotted into the new room and found Donny sitting by one of the computers, researching something.  
  
"Donny! There ya are! I've been lookin' for you everywhere! Master Splinter wants to see you about something! I thing it was about that new invention thing-a-majigy of yours ain't workin' again!"  
  
Donatello sighed. "Well tell Master Splinter that that will have to wait. I'm working on a very important project... Mikey! Don't touch that!"  
  
Mikey meanwhile had spotted a platform with a small box-like switch in the middle of the room and had proceeded in trying to touch it.  
  
"Aww! Why not? There's a big, red button in the middle that's longing for me to touch it!"  
  
"Mikey..." Donatello growled warningly.  
  
"Fine! Fine! You never let me have any fun...." Mikey whineyly retreated out of the room. ............................................. Everyone was sitting down to have dinner when Donny burst into the room yelling "I've done it! I'm finally finished!!!"  
  
Everyone stared for a few minutes at Donatello, before Master Splinter finally asked "What have you finished, my son?"  
  
"I've finally finished what I've been working on for the past few months!"  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow before saying, "That's great, Donny. Only, could you care to enlighten us of what exactly you've been working on for the past few months?"  
  
"Yeah, Donny. Just what the shell have ya created now? Not another one of those fuckin' spy gadgets again?" Raph added rudely, while Leo gave him a glare and a reprimand of "Language, Raph!"  
  
Donny grinned with pride at his thought of his latest invention before speaking.  
  
"No Raph. It's not another one of those 'fuckin' spy gadgets' as you put it—"  
  
Here, he was interrupted by both Leonardo and Splinter with "Language!"  
  
"—It's instead something super-dooper, super-spectacular cool, that noone's been able to create yet, except---"  
  
"Dammit! Just spit it out already!"  
  
"Fine! It's a time portal."  
  
Shocked silence filled the chamber. No one knew what to say. Finally, the silence was broken by Mikey with:  
  
"Woah! You actually created a time-portal thingy?? Dude! That is like, mega- cool! No, cooler than mega-cool! No, wait, it's...."  
  
"Mikey! We get your point! Now, Donny, congratulations, but what are we going to do with it?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean Donny, no disrespect, but what the shell do we need a time porter for?"  
  
"Time Portal, Raph."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, I was sorta thinking that maybe if we could go back in time, then maybe we could stop the Shredder before he---"  
  
Don was interrupted by Splinter quickly standing up. "No. I refuse to allow that, my son."  
  
"But Sensei, we could stop him from doing damage to---"  
  
"No, Donatello. Even though it is a good thought—"  
  
"No offense, Sensei, then why the shell are you so tied up about?"  
  
"Because Raphael,"  
  
"Common, Sensei! Donny's got a point! If we could go zoom in the porter thingie, ya'know, like back in time, then we could stop Shredder before he goes, like, trying to destroy us! And—"  
  
"Mikey! Donny! Raph! Hush! Let Master Splinter talk."  
  
"Thankyou, Leonardo. As I had tried to tell you before I was rudely interrupted," here, he gave his sons a slight glare, "It is all a very good thought and would no doubt, help us a lot, but you must take into account that Time is a very tricky thing. You cannot mess with what has already happened. It could change the whole outcome of the future and create a different time-span that we would live in in the future. That is why I oppose this idea, Donatello."  
  
Silence filled the Chamber for the second time. Nobody said anything, but instead, all were in deep thought. Finally Donny sighed. "You are right, Sensei. It was a stupid idea."  
  
"Not stupid, my son. Hopeful. A hopeful idea of making a better future. That is expected my son. Everyone desires a different and a better future."  
  
Donatello smiled weakly at the teacher, before slowly making his way back to his room.  
  
....................................  
  
"Psst! Donny!"  
  
A whisper and a poke on his shoulder woke Donatello up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Wha??"  
  
"Shut it, dope! You wanna wake up the whole neighborhood???"  
  
"But Raph, we don't have a neighborhood."  
  
"Whatever. Ya know what I meant, Mikey." "Umm, guys? What are you all doing here? Especially at..." Donny checked his watch, "at three o'clock in the morning???"  
  
"Um, well, that is..."  
  
"We want to try out your time-portal thing."  
  
Now, that got Donny up. "What????!!!! Are you guys insane???!!!"  
  
"Shhh....we don't want Leo and Splinter to wake up..."  
  
"But Sensei said that we shouldn't..."  
  
"Donny, he said we can't go messin' with the past. He ain't never said that we can't go see the future."  
  
That got Don quiet and thoughtful. "Well, he didn't say that, true..."  
  
"So what are we waiting for! Let's cowabanga in the portal-anga!"  
  
"Shut your trap, Mikey, before I shut it for you."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
................................................  
  
:A few moments later:  
  
"Okay, this thing's never been tested before. Well, only with pieces of rubble, but that doesn't count!"  
  
"Don't sweat, Don. I'll go first."  
  
"No! Pick me, pick me! I wanna go first!"  
  
"Absolutely not! If anyone's going to go, that's going to be me!"  
  
"But Don, none of us know how to operate that thing."  
  
"Oh, oops."  
  
"I know, I know!!!"  
  
Mikey yelled, jumping up and down waving his hands all excitedly.  
  
"What is it? And make it something smart for once, Mike." "Why don't we all go together?"  
  
Raph and Donny looked at each other. "Well, gotta hand it to ya, Mikey. That's the smartest idea I ever heard ya say."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Guys! Shut it! I'm trying to start this thing!"  
  
:Few minutes later:  
  
All three of the turtles were standing on the platform, and ready to go.  
  
"Okay, five minutes in count-down..."  
  
"Ohh, Oh! Can I do it Donny, Please!!!"  
  
"Fine! Just shut it!"  
  
"Yay! Fivefourthreetwoone!"  
  
"Mikey! That was not---"  
  
Donatello was cut off by a huge flash of light and a distant whirling sound and seconds later, all three brothers were gone.  
  
:Scary music plays in background: Bababa bam....  
  
That's it! Tune in next time for the continuation!  
  
Please R&R or I'm not writing! 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Yo! I'm back!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh no......  
  
Me: Glare... Fine! If that's the way you want it...I QUIT!  
  
Everyone: Gasp! No! Don't quit!  
  
Me: Smile. Mwahahahahahahahahaha..........  
  
Disclaimer: Read first chapter.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!! If you just read this without reviewing, shame on you!!! I like my reviews (deep-fried...just joking) !!  
  
blablabla = song (You'll see later)  
  
'blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"blablabla" = words  
  
Oh, and note:  
  
Raphael is the elder, Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder, Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder, Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder, Leo is the younger.  
  
Whew.

............................................................................................................  
  
The three turtles reappeared in a chamber much like the one they lived in now.  
  
"Do ya think it worked?"  
  
"Shush, Mikey!"  
  
"Jeez. I was just askin'"  
  
Don looked around the place before stating:  
  
"Well, I don't know you guys. This place is a lot messier than ours."  
  
The others stopped their bickering and looked around as well. Mikey tisked at the mess they all saw.  
  
"Oh man! Leo would kill us if we kept our rooms that dirty! I mean, just look at all that dust! Ewww!!"  
  
The other two had to agree. Everything was covered with dust, and the floors were covered with junk. Furniture was turned upside down and slashed.  
  
Suddenly, something moved in one of the rooms. Correction. Some_things_.  
  
"Uh oh! We got company! Hide!" Don whispered, pushing the other two against the wall and into the shadows. There, they stilled and became silent.  
  
"Man! Am I hungry! What's there to eat??" A voice rang out from one of the figures.  
  
"Shut it, Mikey. I ain't in that mood." Another voice rang from another figure.  
  
"Shut up! I already have a headache and I......" The third figure froze. The other two figures seemed to stop as well and turn around to face the figure.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We're not alone."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Watch'ya talkin' about Donny?"  
  
Don froze. Those voices sounded very much like theirs and even had the same style of talking that they used! Whoever they were, they seemed to be very familiar....  
  
That train of thought was cut short by the light being turned on. Immediately, the three turtles found themselves facing taller, more muscular and elder versions of themselves!!  
  
Everyone was silent as they surveyed each other. Then...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
.......................................  
  
Once everyone calmed down from the shock of seeing a younger or older version of themselves, they all gathered around Splinter's room and proceeded in getting answers from Master Splinter, himself. (Splinter had aged as well, with much more gray hairs or fur and seemed more dependent on his stick.)  
  
"All right my sons." Splinter began, surveying the scene before turning to face the three younger versions of his sons. "Now from what I am told, you three have come from the past to see the future?"  
  
The three younger turtles nodded in an answer.  
  
"And that you were all wishing to see the future?"  
  
Again, they nodded.  
  
"Then..." Splinter raised his paw and smacked all three of them on the head.  
  
There was a chorus of "ow's" and "what was that for???" before Splinter continued in a scolding tone.  
  
"You all know better than to mess with the future! The future will come in time, but it must come in its own time!"  
  
The three bowed their heads in shame, before Mikey spoke up.  
  
"Sorry, but we were curious! Is it such a crime?"  
  
Splinter sighed and chuckled quietly. "No. Curiosity is a natural thing, but as they say, Curiosity kills the cat."  
  
Both Raphs muttered something about "stupid cats" and then shot a glare at each other, then turned away trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Don looked around. Something was missing. Then it clicked.  
  
"Say, where's Leo? He's not here."  
  
The elder versions of them flinched. Even Splinter seemed uncomfortable. Finally, Donatello spoke up.  
  
"Leo...is gone..."  
  
Mikey giggled and smiled. "Oh! He's gone for one of his rounds around town! Ya know! To check up on the streets, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
The turtles froze at that one word. Dread began mounting in their hearts as Donny asked the question they all were wanting and dreading to know.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"Leo is not on a round......" Donatello said carefully. "You misunderstood me...."  
  
"Spit it out all ready, dammit!"  
  
Donatello closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but Raphael beat him to it.  
  
"He's dead okay??" He yelled at them. "Leo is dead! He's been dead for three years now! Three goddamn years!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.................  
  
I am sooooo evil.......  
  
Everyone: nods  
  
Me: hey! I didn't mean that!  
  
Everyone: rolls his or her eyes  
  
Me: grrrrrrr.......  
  
Everyone: gasps and runs away  
  
Me: Read & Review please! Chases after them...


	3. Default Chapter 3

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Again)  
  
Okay, an important NOTE: This has a song in it. It's from Sting, and it's called Fragile. Now, this is not the song I originally intended to be in this story and not what the story is named after. This is A TOTALLY DIFFERENT SONG. I just heard it on an AMV video and thought it fit the chapter. PLEASE DO NOT CONFUSE THIS WITH THE SONG THAT YOU WILL SEE LATER ON. IT WILL BE WRITTEN LIKE: _Blablablabla_ = song.  
  
Disclaimer: Read first chapter.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!! I am eternally grateful. (bows)  
  
blablabla = song (You'll see later) NOT THIS ONE.  
  
'blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"blablabla" = words  
  
Oh, and note:  
  
Raphael is the elder, Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder, Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder, Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder, Leo is the younger.  
  
Whew.

............................................................................................................  
  
_If blood will flow when fresh and steel are one  
  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
_  
Raph, Don and Mikey all stared.  
  
"What???" Don asked disbelievingly.  
  
Michaelangelo was furiously wiping away tears, while Donatello was blinking them away. Raphael was gritting his teeth while yelling, "He's goddamn dead!!! (sorry!!) He's kicked the bucket!!! Get it??? He ain't never comin' back!"  
  
_Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
  
But something in our minds will always stay  
  
_All three young turtles looked at all of them, before looking towards Splinter for anything to tell them that it isn't true. But Splinter just bowed his head.  
  
Mikey gasped and backed away. "No...NO!!!!"  
  
Don gave him a very weak smile before hugging his younger brother. "It'll be okay Mikey."  
  
_Perhaps this final act was meant  
  
To clinch a lifetime's argument_  
  
But Mikey just shook his head while tears began streaming down his face. "It won't be okay!! Leo's a good guy! And good guy's aren't supposed to die!!!"  
  
Don only shook his head at this. "That's only in fairy tales, Mickey. Comics and fairy tales."  
  
_That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could  
  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
  
Lest we forget how fragile we are  
_  
Raph growled and knocked a vase down from a table so hard that it shattered on the ground. Making a fist, he whipped a tear that trickled down his face furiously away.  
  
"I know Leo can be so damn annoying with being all perfect, but still! He hardly ever makes mistakes! And makes sure that we fix ours! He ain't deserve no damn end like this!"  
  
_On and on the rain will fall  
  
Like tears from a star; like tears from a star_  
  
Donny looked around at the mourning faces of everyone, before he finally asked "How..." his voice cracked, "how did this happen?"  
  
_On and on the rain will say  
  
How fragile we are; how fragile we are_  
  
Donatello whipped his face clear of tears before answering his younger version of himself.  
  
"It all happened three years ago, a week before thanksgiving, on the 21st."  
  
_On and on the rain will fall  
  
Like tears from a star; like tears from a star_  
  
"Wait just a darn moment!" Raph yelled. "A week before thanksgiving??? The 21st????"  
  
Donny and Mikey both gasped. "But that's tomorrow!!"  
  
_On and on the rain will say  
  
How fragile we are; how fragile we are  
  
_Everybody gaped. "Leo's going to die tomorrow!!!"  
  
_How fragile we are; how fragile we are.  
_  
............................................................................................................  
  
Ohhh, dear. What's going to happen now??  
  
Sorry for the awfully long...scratch that....short chapter.  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Default Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Read first chapter.  
  
"blablabla = song (You'll see later)  
  
'blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"blablabla" = words  
  
Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder, Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder, Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder, Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder, Leo is the younger.  
  
Hail copy & paste!!!!

............................................................................................................  
  
"That's it!!!!" Raphael yelled. "I ain't gonna stand by and have Leo die, again!"  
  
Raph nodded. "Leo may be a goody-goody two shoes, but I ain't gonna have my brother dyin' while I can help it!"  
  
The other two...err...four turtles nodded in agreement.  
  
Splinter sighed. "We cannot do anything, my sons. It will disrupt the Time-continuum. And we cannot risk that."  
  
"But Master Splinter..." Both Don and Donatello began, but Splinter shook his head.  
  
Mikey stood up. "Sorry Master Splinter, but I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT TIME- WHATEVER! I don't want Leo dead..." He whispered, wiping away fresh tears.  
  
Michaelangelo nodded in agreement. "I gotta agree. I don't care how much you're gonna punish me for this, but I'm goin' back to save Leo."  
  
Both Donny's nodded at this. "We're going too!"  
  
"And don't go forgettin' us! Leo ain't gonna drop dead while we're around!" Both Raphaels yelled.  
  
Splinter sighed deeply. There was a look of determination on his sons' faces that he knew could not be altered. Nothing could change their minds now. "Go." He finally said. "Kami-sama (God/Goddess) guide you all and help you succeed. We need Leonardo's help now more than ever with the Shredder's forces increasing. But remember, DO NOT CHANGE ANYTHING ELSE IN THE PAST!!!"  
  
All six turtles cheered at this, before chorusing a "Yes, Master Splinter!" and running, not walking, to the Time Portal device.  
  
........................ (five seconds later)  
  
With a flash of light, six turtles appeared in the same chamber Raph, Don, and Mikey left from. "Allright. We're here." Don whispered.  
  
"Woah. It's sooo clean! Just like the old days!"  
  
"We are in the old days, Mikey."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Will you two shut up!" Donatello growled at Raphael and Michaelangelo.  
  
"You two sure haven't changed." Don whispered towards Raph and Mikey, before raising his voice a little louder. "Okay, now, Master Splinter had said that we shouldn't change anything—"  
  
He was cut off by rapid footsteps. Everyone went silent.  
  
"Oh, _shit_!" Raphael breathed out. Donatello shoved Raphael and Michaelangelo both quickly into the shadows.  
  
Then, the footsteps halted right infront of the room. Everybody froze as they waited...then...  
  
"**There** you are!!" A voice rang across the room. Leonardo was standing in the doorway, glowering at Mikey, Raph, and Don, who were still standing around the machine.  
  
"You've all been gone for ten minutes! And almost gave me and Master Splinter a heart attack! How many times must we tell you to NOT mess around with things which Master Splinter says not to??"  
  
As Leonardo kept chiding them, the one of the three in the shadows began to fidget.  
  
"Mikey! Keep still!" Donatello whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"But!"

"Mikey, keep the fuckin' still!"  
  
"But guys! It's Leo!"  
  
"Yeah, we're not fuckin' blind, Mikey!"  
  
"I know we haven't seen him for a long time, but keep still—"  
  
Donatello never got to finish his sentence. Michaelangelo was way too excited to listen. With a running leap, he tackled a very surprised (and off-guard) Leo, sweeping him into a big bear hug.  
  
"You're alive!!! Yeah!! Man! It's been so long! I missed ya and your lectures sooo much!!! Well, maybe not the lectures..." Michaelangelo added with an after thought, while hugging Leo tighter.  
  
Leo tried to clear his head from confusion, while fighting to get away from the giant version of Mikey who was just giving him a hug...and cutting off his air supply.  
  
"Can't...breath....!!!"  
  
Mikey and Raph, along with Don, rushed over and pried Michaelangelo off of Leo.  
  
Donatello rushed over to help. "Mikey! Let him go! You're gonna kill him!"  
  
Michaelangelo immediately dropped Leo. "Whoops! Sorry dude!"  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "And another mess-up by Mikey! Way to go, dunderhead."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What is going on in here??"  
  
Everyone froze at the voice of Splinter.  
  
........................(ten minutes later, with a lot of confusion and surprises later)  
  
"So, you're saying that you three" Leo pointed towards the elder versions of his three brothers, "Came here because you guys had _business_ here???"  
  
All six of the turtles nodded.  
  
Leo and Splinter exchanged a look. "Right... Now please tell us the truth."  
  
"We told you the truth!!"  
  
"People do not time-travel just because they have _business _to do! Besides, Master Splinter has told you to **not** to disrupt the time-continuum!"  
  
"Umm...well...Master Splinter told us to come!"  
  
Splinter raised an eyebrow at this. "I would have never told you to do such a thing..." He shot them all (except Leo) a questioning look, "But it is clear that you all are intent on keeping your reasons."  
  
With that, he stood up. "So until then your..._business_... has been finished, there will be no questions asked about it. Until of course, you are ready to tell us the truth."  
  
Splinter turned around and began heading back towards his room. "I am going back to meditate. Leonardo, please if you will, take care of our _guests."_  
  
Leo nodded and bowed. After Splinter disappeared into his room, he turned to the six turtles.  
  
"Well, it's almost six in the morning, so I guess there's no point in going to sleep, so just make yourselves useful and set the table. And for god's sake Mikey, clean up your room! That goes for you too Raph!"  
  
With the tasks given out, Leo turned to the kitchen, before stopping. "Umm..."  
  
Leo look unsurely at the three older turtles, but Donatello waved his hand. "Don't worry, Leo. I'm gonna help Donny set the table."  
  
"And I'm gonna help Mikey in erm...cleaning his room?"  
  
Raphael snorted. "I ain't gonna set no fuckin' table—"  
  
"LANGUAGE!!" Leo snapped at him.  
  
"God's how I missed that!" Raphael muttered to himself, before continueing. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna help Raph, here, clean his room..."  
  
Leo gave them a grateful look before turning serious again. "Just get the job done and NO FOOLING AROUND!!!"  
  
..................(two minutes later...I have no clue who does the cooking; I know that Mikey makes the eggs, but who does the rest?)  
  
Leo was busy making pancakes, while listening to both Dons fooling around while setting the table, (no broken plates, yet!) and laughter coming from the other two's rooms. Leo just prayed that they got some work done and were not busy making their rooms even messier...  
  
Then, without thinking, he began to hum a song. It took him a few minutes to remember what song it was. It was a lullaby that long, long, long ago, before they had been bought by a little boy, their mother had sung to them. He had been the bigger and elder, so he had learned the song by heart.  
  
"Hush now,

Night has come,

Time for sleep,

For day is done.  
  
Darkness fallen,

Shadows many,

Clear you minds,

Of all worry.  
  
For now, hush,

And go to sleep,

Fall into the world,

That dreamers keep.  
  
When morning comes,

And the first ray of light,

Shines down, warms you,

From the cold of the night."  
  
Donatello froze. "What's that??" He whispered to Don. Both of them stopped their playing and listened.  
  
"Have no worry,

Have no fear,

I, forever and ever,

Be right here."  
  
Michaelangelo stopped in the middle of a pillow fight they were having. "Ya hear that?? Ow!" Mikey stopped throwing pillows and began to listen.  
  
"Maybe not in any form,

That you can see,

But in your heart,

I'll forever be."  
  
Raphael pressed the 'pause' button on the cd player, and ignoring the "hey!" from Raph, he began to listen as well. Raph too stopped protesting and listened.

"So hush now,

Because night is here,

Close your eyes,

I'll be near...  
  
Always here......"  
  
Leo took a deep breath and continued flipping the pancakes while humming the lullaby, unaware of the sudden silence that filled the rooms.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hmm....why does this song affect them so? How did/will Leo die? Will he be saved? And when will I ever stop asking these questions???  
  
Tune in for the next chapter!!!!  
  
(The more you review, the faster I type.)


	5. Default Chapter 5

Thank you for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As for you, Lisa15, I wrote the song. Also, I have no clue how Leo remembers the song. I am NOT a turtle. I never was and never will be. So just use your imagination, 'kay? Oh, and he is both humming and singing.   
  
Disclaimer: Read first chapter.  
  
blablabla = song  
  
"blablabla" = words  
  
Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder, Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder, Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder, Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder, Leo is the younger. ............................................................................................................  
  
Leo grinned happily. The pancakes were done and breakfast was ready. The table was set (thank the lord that both Dons could do that right!). Speaking of Donny, Leo looked around. It was strangely silent. Leo knotted his eyebrows in confusion, before starting to look for his brothers.  
  
........................... (Meanwhile in Mikey's room)  
  
All the six turtles were gathered there. Michaelangelo, was in a fit of tears, and was being comforted by Donatello. Raphael was just staring blankly at the stereo.  
  
"Umm...are you guys okay?" Mikey asked quietly, while he and the other two stood around the elder versions of themselves.  
  
Donatello was the only one who answered. "That song..."  
  
"The one Leo just sang?" Donny asked hesitantly and Donatello nodded. "What about it?"  
  
"Leo sang it to us before he...."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Died..."

All three of them winced. "Ouch"  
  
Suddenly, Mikey gasped. "Umm....we can explain!!" He said looking behind Raph.  
  
All of them turned to look towards the door.  
  
There, in the doorway, stood Leo.  
  
...........................(two seconds earlier)  
  
Leo couldn't find anyone. He sighed in annoyance. 'Maybe they skipped off again.' He thought. Then, he heard quiet murmurs from Mikey's room. He smiled happily. 'Then again, maybe not!'  
  
He walked quietly to the entrance of Mikey's room. He was about to open his mouth to tell them that breakfast was ready, when he saw the elder Mikey crying. The other two elder versions of his brothers seemed to be ready to cry as well. Then, the elder Don began to speak. Leo leaned a little closer to hear what he had to say and caught a few words...  
  
"Leo sang it to us...." And "before...." Something, something, "...died."  
  
..............................(okay, back to the present)  
  
"Umm...Leo, it isn't what it—" Don began, but Leo just turned around and (as if in a trance) walked into his room and locked the door.  
  
Mikey made a move to go after Leo, but Don grabbed him. "No. Let him alone."  
  
:(in Leo's room):  
  
Leo sat in a meditating position. 'So that's what it is all about. So that's why they came to the past.' He thought. 'Because I am dead...'  
  
Leo opened his eyes and stared deep into the candle that lit his room. 'Am I really to die..?'  
  
'Why did/will I die?' He paused again.  
  
'How did I die?'  
  
Leo closed his eyes again. His mind was made up now. 'No fear.' He thought to himself before getting up.  
  
...........................  
  
Everyone was sitting at the table eating glumly (including Splinter), when the door opened, revealing Leo.  
  
"Leo!" Mikey yelled happily, starting to get up. But Leo held up his hand. Mikey's face fell and he sat back down.  
  
Leo walked over to them and turned his head to look at the elder versions of his brothers. "Please..." He quietly spoke, "Tell me...how I...died."  
  
Everyone's head snapped up to look at Leo. "Wha???"  
  
Leo did not repeat what he said, but only looked at them intently.  
  
"I believe that you all have explaining to do." Splinter murmured, putting his fork down.  
  
The three elder turtles looked at each other. Donatello finally sighed. "Fine. We came back because we really do have business here. Business to save Leo that is."  
  
Leo took a seat beside Splinter, and waited for Donatello to continue.  
  
"Master Splinter, umm, you actually did give us permission to do this...so it is alright with you in our time."  
  
Michaelangelo hesitantly told them, before letting Donatello continue.  
  
"Umm...you know, we came from the future. Three years into the future. And in our time, Leo is dead." He looked apologetically at Leo. Leo did not show any emotion, but asked, "how?"  
  
"Well...I don't really remember how. It was all such a blur. But what I do remember is that me, Raph, and Mikey were all on a rooftop, facing the Shredder...."  
  
:Flashback:  
  
The sun was setting, and it was very hot. Don gasped as he forced back a sword from one of the Foot. They had been fighting for a good ten minutes.  
  
They were all tired. Sure, the Foot could be easily beat, but there was just so many of them! Not to mention Hun and those invisible ninjas, and oh yeah, the Shredder's Elite Guard were there as well.  
  
Don hit a wall. He had been backing up, and had backed up right into a wall! 'Great! Just Great! Cornered like a rat!' He thought, desperately looking for a way out.  
  
"Ooof! Hey Donny!" Mikey had backed up right into him, followed by Raph.  
  
"Great! Just fuckin' great! What the shell are we supposed to do now??" Raph yelled towards Donny, while blocking various attacks.  
  
"I have no clue! Leo's the one with the plans!"  
  
"Yeah, well Leo ain't here, so get a plan brainyack!"  
  
"Easy for you to---"  
  
Don was interrupted when something fell onto them from above. It was a net- like bag!  
  
"Oh shit!!!" He breathed out, as they began struggling in the net. However, the net was made out of strong chains and they could not get out.  
  
The Shredder made his way over to the three-trapped turtles. "Hmm...What do we have here??" He asked mockingly, before swiftly kicking them, so that they rolled towards the edge of the building.  
  
The Shredder kept kicking them, until they were just centimeters from the edge.  
  
"Now, say goodbye!" He whispered, raising his claws. (You know, the one he wears on his hand...on his armor...)  
  
The three closed their eyes shut as the claws began to descend, expecting pain. But it never came. Hesitantly, they opened their eyes, to see their elder brother blocking the claws.  
  
"Anyone who messes with MY brothers, messes with ME!!" He yelled, swinging his other Katana. But the Shredder jumped away, yelling "Kill Them!"  
  
Immediately, the Foot and the rest of them attacked. But Leo was too fast for them, and beat them all back. However, he didn't notice the Shredder sneaking up behind him.  
  
Raph and the others yelled in chorus, "BEHIND YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Leo whirled around and blocked the claws right in time.  
  
However, as Leo was busy blocking the Shredder, he didn't notice Hun sneaking towards his trapped brothers.  
  
The turtles noticed Hun when he was looming before them. "Say goodbye!" He whispered to them, before giving them a good kick off the building.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Leo's head snapped towards where he heard the cry, just in time to see his brothers go rolling off the edge of the building. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He yelled, pushing the Shredder backwards, before jump-kicking Hun out of the way. Then, he landed on his feet, and skidded towards the edge of the building, just in time to catch a piece of chain at the end of the net.  
  
The three younger turtles looked up with glee, before their happiness turned to horror. Over their brother stood the Shredder.  
  
With his claws raised.  
  
Leo looked backwards, but he did not let go of the chain he held with his two hands. He quickly looked back to his brothers.  
  
And smiled.  
  
Not a happy one, but a sad one.  
  
And mouthed "Don't look"  
  
Before the claws came down,  
  
Right into his side,  
  
Deeply.  
  
Leo closed his eyes in pain, but did not move. Not even when the claws were pulled out.  
  
Raph and the others had their eyes closed. They did not want to see what would happen. But when a warm, sticky fluid dripped down onto their faces, they opened their eyes.  
  
And saw the Shredder behind Leo  
  
With the claws dripping with blood,  
  
Fresh blood,  
  
And Leo's side bleeding  
  
Heavily,  
  
Very heavily.  
  
Leo opened his eyes and peered down at his brothers stricken faces. He gave them a reassuring smile before pushing the pain into the farthest part of his mind, and standing up. 'Adrenalin pumped into his bloodstream, and all rational thoughts halted.' Only one remained.  
  
'Get them to safety.'  
  
And as he stood up, he heaved his brothers onto his back, before suddenly bursting into a run. He shot passed the surprised Foot and began to jump across the buildings in a zigzag pattern.  
  
"Leo??" Mikey asked hesitantly, worried about all the blood that was now staining the chains. But Leo did not answer, only run faster.  
  
After a good few minutes of running, Leo stopped in a forest.  
  
Gently placing his brothers onto the ground, he took out his Katanas. And with two swipes, he cut the chains.  
  
As soon as he did that, the three turtles crowded around him, asking if he was okay.  
  
Leo did not answer. He looked up at the sky.  
  
The sun was at the western horizon, halfway gone. The sky was red as blood.  
  
Leo smiled gently. "I'm fine." He whispered, before hugging his younger brothers. "Now, we must rest."  
  
"Rest???"  
  
"Yes. And once the Shredder's forces are gone, we can go home." He whispered, avoiding his siblings' eyes. "Now sleep."  
  
Once all of them were nestled around him, Leo gently cradled them. It was November and there was a cold breeze blowing.  
  
Leo sighed. He closed his eyes and began to hum the lullaby he had been taught.  
  
"Hush now,

Night has come,

Time for sleep,

For day is done...."  
  
Leo bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He looked down at the faces of his brothers. They weren't asleep yet. But almost.  
  
"Darkness fallen,

Shadows many,

Clear you minds,

Of all worry....."  
  
Leo began to feel faint, but he ignored it.  
  
"For now, hush,

And go to sleep,

Fall into the world,

That dreamers keep.  
  
When morning comes,

And the first ray of light,

Shines down, warms you,

From the cold of the night....."  
  
He had to pause to catch his breath. His brothers were asleep, but still lightly.  
  
"Have no worry,

Have no fear,

I, forever and ever,

Be right here......"  
  
They were asleep now. He knew it. He was getting very dizzy and his wound was bleeding harder now.  
  
"Maybe not in any form,

That you can see......"  
  
Leo gasped in pain, but quietly, so that he would not disturb his brothers from their dreams. Even in dreams, they say, people can hear what goes on in reality.  
  
"But in your heart,

I'll forever be."  
  
Leo swayed a bit, before catching himself. He looked up at the sky that was darkening. He knew he lied. There was no "we" in "we can go home". There was only "they".  
  
"So hush now..."  
  
His breathing became shallower, but Leo fought to stay awake.  
  
"Because night is here..."  
  
He began to gasp for breath.  
  
"Close your eyes..."  
  
'I'm sorry...' he thought to his brothers. Tears began to stream down his face. 'Goodbye...'  
  
"I'll be..."  
  
He couldn't breath, but he forced himself to be calm. Darkness began to decend upon him, and the pain was unbearable....  
  
"Near..."  
  
He gasped,  
  
"Always......"  
  
"Here..............."  
  
Darkness.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
O.O  
  
I astound myself sometimes.  
  
'Note: remember when there are stories on the news about people doing incredible things? Like a mother with her child stuck under a car, and in a moments panic, she is able to lift the car? Well, this is the same thing. Leo is in panic because his brothers are in danger, so he is panicking. And when someone panics, adrenalin is pumped into the body. And sometimes, if there is too much stress, like right now for Leo, then too much adrenalin is pumped into the bloodstream and makes a person be able to do incredible things. (Like Leo being able to lift his three brothers and just walk off with them)


	6. Default Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Read first chapter.  
  
blablabla = song  
  
"blablabla" = words  
'blablabla' = thoughts

Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder, Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder, Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder, Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder, Leo is the younger. ............................................................................................................  
  
"And...when we..." Donatello had to stop to clear his throat. All six turtles were crying by now. Leo was just sitting with a stony look on his face. Splinter showed no emotion as well, apart from blinking rapidly.  
  
"...woke up...um...we found that Leo was _dead_—"  
  
Raphael growled at that part. "That _IDIOT_ died and we ain't even got to say a fuckin' goodbye..." He whispered the last part and sniffed. Nobody bothered to reprimand him about the foul language.  
  
Silence followed after the story. Only occasional sniffing was heard when suddenly Leo smiled.  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"Well if that's how I died...err...will die...then I'm relieved!" Leo exclaimed looking quite pleased.  
  
Mikey stared even more at his elder brother. "Umm...Leo? Are you feeling okay?" He asked hesitantly, scooting away from him.  
  
Leo looked at Mikey as if he was nuts. "Yes...why?"  
  
Raph rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, I don't know...maybe because NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T GO ALL DAMN HAPPY THAT THEY'RE GONNA _DIE_!!!!!!"  
  
Leo winced at the last part. "Ow, Raph. You didn't need to shout!"  
  
All six turtles stared at their elder brother as if they've never seen someone like this before.  
  
Donatello wiped a tear. "Well you're taking this rather well...!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Leo laughed. "Well, I'm not that happy that I'm gonna die—"  
  
Raphael interrupted. "Then _what_ are you so _happy_ about??!!!"  
  
Leo snapped. "Well, excuse me if I don't go running around the room bawling my head off because I'm gonna die today! Excuse me if I'm HAPPY that I'M gonna die and NOT MY BROTHERS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone had to wince at the last part. But Raphael wouldn't give in.  
  
"Oh, so you're HAPPY THAT YOU'LL DIE TODAY???"  
  
"That's not what I said, but YES!!! I'M HAPPY THAT I'LL DIE WHILE MY BROTHERS SURVIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!!! IT'S A SACRIFICE I'M WILLING TO MAKE!!!!!"  
  
"YOU SELFISH _IDIOT_!!! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE BUT YOURSELF???!!!! YEAH, SURE. WE'LL LIVE, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE THE TRAGIC HERO AT THE ENDING, RIGHT??? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW THIS AFFECTS US IN THE FUTURE???!!!!"  
  
Raphael waved his hand towards the now sobbing group of turtles behind him.  
  
Leo crossed his arms. "DON'T _YOU_ THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, RAPHAEL????!!!!! EVERYDAY WE PUT OUR LIVES ON THE LINE FIGHTING THE SHREDDER, AND NOW, WHEN THE TIME COMES, AND MY BROTHERS ARE IN GRAVE DANGER, YOU WANT ME TO JUST STAND ASIDE AND LET THE SHREDDER HAVE HIS WAY????!!!!"  
  
"BASICALLY, _YES_!!!! IT WOULD SAVE OUR DAMN SELVES FROM HAVING TO MOURN!!!!"  
  
"THAT MAKES NO SENSE, RAPHAEL!!! Besides, you know I could never do _THAT_. I could _**NEVER**_ leave you all in any kind of danger. Much-less _**LIFE- THREATENING**_ **_ONES!!!!!"_**  
  
Splinter at this stood up. "ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!!!!"  
  
Both Leo and Raphael stopped yelling and looked at him. So did the other five turtles. Splinter looked furiously at his two sons.  
  
"Raphael, that is _ENOUGH_. Leonardo is absolutely correct in his thinking. What would you do if YOUR brothers were in danger?"  
  
Raphael bowed his head. "I would do anything to save them." He mumbled.  
  
Splinter nodded. "And that is exactly what your brother is doing..."  
  
Raph couldn't take anymore of this. "SO YOUR TAKING HIS SIDE???!!!!" Raph yelled pointing at Leo. "AND I THOUGHT THAT **YOU** OF ALL OF US HERE WOULD TAKE OUR SIDE!!!!!!! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US???? DON'T YOU CARE IF LEO _DIES_???"  
  
Leo looked at his younger brother in horror at the way he was speaking. "Raph..." He began, but Raph wouldn't let him. "DON'T SAY A _WORD_. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" He yelled, pointing to Leo. "I GODDAMN (sorry) FUCKIN' HATE YOU!!!!!"  
  
With that, Raph rushed out of the room, out of the Lair and into the sewers. Raphael followed immediately. The other four hesitated before following Raph.  
  
Leo sighed and sat down. Putting his head into his hands he began to sob.  
  
Splinter looked pityingly at his son and put his hand/paw on his shoulder. "Remember Leonardo. I am very proud of you. Of what I hear, I am very proud of your efforts to save your brothers." At this, he sniffed.  
  
Leo looked up at his sensei and saw him wiping away tears. "Please," Splinter continued. "Do not do anything unnecessary. Your brothers and I love you very much and it would be a great and grave loss if you were to pass away."  
  
Leo smiled sadly. "I know, Sensei. I know."  
  
'But I have a feeling that it will not be my choice...'  
  
_ How fragile we are......  
  
_............................................................................................................  
  
O.o  
  
That was a very depressing chapter. T.T  
  
Ah, well.  
  
Now, please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can / as soon as I want to! 


	7. Default Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer_**: Read first chapter.  
  
_blablabla_ = song  
  
'blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"blablabla" = words  
  
Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder, Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder, Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder, Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder, Leo is the younger. ............................................................................................................  
  
Raph stood on one of the abandoned apartment buildings in New York. It was still light out, but nobody really cared to look up to the top of an old, crummy building. It was about to be destroyed anyways.  
  
Raph growled as he watched the sun touch the western horizon.  
  
'How dare he! After all we've done for him!!!' Raph thought angrily. Yet, deep down inside, he knew that he would've done the same thing.  
  
Raph growled and kicked the wall.  
  
"Kickin' the goddamn wall won't help one fuckin' bit, you know that?" A rough voice growled from behind him.  
  
Raph whirled around to face the elder version of himself. "Shut up. I ain't in no fuckin' mood."  
  
Raphael laughed a hoarse laugh. "I, above everyone else, should know when I ain't in mood to talk, or when I am. But for the first time, I'll ignore that and instead try to crash some sense into myself."  
  
Raph raised an eyebrow. "You know that made no damn sense at all??!!"  
  
Raphael laughed again. "I think it makes more sense then you think."  
  
Raph cocked his head. "Come again??"  
  
Suddenly, four turtles jumped onto the building. "There you guys are! We've been searching for almost an hour!" Donny said, panting slightly.  
  
"Well it ain't my fault that you can't seem to find me." Raph shot back, huffing slightly.  
  
Donny rolled his eyes and sat down onto the ground. "I wish I had Leo's knack of finding things and people. **_That_** would come in handy at times."  
  
Mikey nodded and plopped down beside his elder brother.  
  
Michaelangelo followed his younger-version's suite.  
  
Donatello just stood thoughtfully. "Don't you think we were a bit harsh on Leo back there?" He finally asked.  
  
Raph stared. "What??!!! No way!!! Leo needed a goddamn wake-up call, and he got it!"  
  
Raphael nodded in agreement. "He had it comin'."  
  
Mikey looked down at the ground. "But...wouldn't we do the same thing?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the youngest turtle.  
  
"What do you mean, Mikey?" Donny asked.  
  
"I mean, you know, if one of us were in danger, like, real-danger...not like fictional danger..."  
  
"Just spit it out Mikey."  
  
"Sorry...what I mean to say is that wouldn't we do anything to save that one in danger?"  
  
Everyone thought for a second. Donatello nodded after a while. "You know, he's got a point."  
  
Raph gave a dramatic gasp. "Mikey's got a point??!! _Mikey's_ got a **point**??!!! The world must be endin'!"  
  
Mikey glared. "Shut up Raph. I'm serious."  
  
Raph immediately dropped his playful look. Kicking the wall again, he said. "That's what I hate about Leo. Everything that the guy says makes **sense**! _It just makes so much goddamn **sense**!!"_ He growled, fighting the tears.  
  
Nobody said anything. They all knew that Raph didn't mean it when he said that he hated Leo, but they all had to agree with him. It was little scary how much their elder brother could make sense.  
  
Donatello sighed and looked at the other five turtles. "Come on. Let's go home. We've been out here too long."  
  
All of them stood up to go, when a low growl stopped them. "You ain't goin' no where, **_freaks_**!"  
  
Slowly turning, they saw who had spoken. It was Hun. And he was standing behind them with a whole bunch of Foot Ninjas.  
  
There was a 'whoosh' sound and the Shredder's Elite Guards appeared in front of them, blocking their escape.  
  
There was a slight 'thump'-ing sound, and to the six turtles' horror, the Shredder stood to the left of them with his claws raised.  
  
Suddenly Donatello gasped. "Do you guys feel that this is familiar?"  
  
Michaelangelo's and Raphael's eyes widened. _"Oh. My. God."_ They hissed.  
  
The other three worriedly looked at them. "What? What is it?" Donny asked quickly.  
  
Donatello looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "We just remembered why we were on the rooftop when the Shredder attacked! It was because we got _into a fight with Leo!!!!"_  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in realization.  
  
..............................  
  
Leo's head shot up. 'My brothers are in trouble.' He looked over to the door of Splinter's room, where Splinter was currently meditating. He stood up quietly. Bowing, he whispered so softly and quietly that only he, himself, could hear, "I am sorry."  
  
....................................  
  
Outside, the sky turned blood-red.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
o.o  
  
O.o  
  
O.O  
  
.  
  
Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't flame me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Default Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Read first chapter.  
  
_Blablabla_ = song  
  
'Blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"Blablabla" = words  
  
Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder; Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder; Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder; Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder; Leo is the younger. ............................................................................................................  
  
"Oh god..." Raph hissed, looking for a way to escape. All of them were doing the same, while panicking.  
  
But the Shredder and his army were effectively blocking all means of escape.  
  
The Shredder stepped forward, slashing at the thin air in front of him, earning the attention of all six turtles. "Well, well, well..." He hissed, glaring at them all. "Isn't this a surprise? I expected to catch four turtles, and instead I got six." He looked at them with a look of deep hatred, before raising his claws.  
  
"No matter. You will all perish here...Foot Ninja! Attack!!!"  
  
Immediately the Foot Ninjas jumped to attack. The turtles immediately drew their weapons to pair the onslaught.  
  
"Shit!!!" Raphael growled, twirling his Sais. "I just hope Leo ain't gonna show up..."  
  
Donatello swung his Bo staff at the Foot, keeping them back. "Knowing Leo," He started, twirling his staff to deflect an onslaught of arrows. "He will."  
  
Raph groaned. "Damn."  
  
.......................................  
  
Splinter sighed. He knew that Leonardo was gone. Even though Leonardo was very skilled in the ways of the Ninja, his delicate rat ears picked up his footsteps.  
  
He had debated on rushing out and stopping him, but he had not. Why? Because he knew that he could never keep Leonardo away from a fight that would endanger his brothers. It was burned into Leonardo's mind, in a manner of speaking, to keep his younger brothers safe. It had been that way ever since they were young.  
  
And it would be virtually impossible to keep him from helping his brothers.  
  
..............................  
  
Leonardo jumped from roof to roof. Somehow, he knew where to go. He supposed it was from his earlier days when he was always having to hunt down his younger brothers.  
  
But that did not matter now.  
  
Leo sighed. 'If it ever will matter...' He thought sadly. He had been expecting this. Ever since he found out how he will die. Gritting his teeth, he jumped faster. 'As long as I'm still alive,' he silently vowed 'I will not let my brothers die.'  
  
..............................  
  
Donny yelped, as a sword was swung way too close to his head. Ducking just in time, he began to back.  
  
Suddenly, his back hit a wall. His eyes widening, he tried to jump away. But the Foot were effectively blocking him.  
  
'Oh god...' He thought. 'Anything but this...'  
  
Suddenly, Mikey crashed into him, followed by Raph. Both shook their heads and paled considerably when they realized at what was happening.  
  
Donatello saw what was going on. He jumped up and landed behind the group of Foot who had surrounded him, before rushing to help the younger versions of themselves. But as he ran, he did not notice Hun heading for him, until Hun crashed into him at full force.  
  
Crying out in pain and surprise, Donatello went flying into Michaelangelo before both of them landed onto the other side of the building.  
  
Raphael quickly landed beside them. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
Both Donatello and Michaelangelo nodded before staggering to their feet.  
  
All three turned to find that they were surrounded by the Shredder's Elite Guard.  
  
Raphael stared. "Holy..." The other two gulped. They were in deep trouble.  
  
...........................  
  
Donny looked at any way to escape. But there was none. Raph and Mikey were looking as well, while trying to keep the Foot back.  
  
"Guys!!" Don yelled, blocking a sword with his staff. "We gotta get outta here!!"  
  
"Nah, ya think??" Raph growled, but began to fight much harder.  
  
Suddenly, the sky above them darkened for a second before the three felt something heavy drop onto them.  
  
All three immediately crashed to the ground from its weight.  
  
"Damn!!!!!!!" Raph yelled, struggling to get out of the net. But the net only tightened around them, and became more of a bag then just a net.  
  
Mikey stared wide-eyed at what was happening. Donny growled and struggled hard against the net. "Come on Mikey! Help us!!!" He yelled at him.  
  
Mikey looked at his elder brother. "Is Leo going to die?" He whispered.  
  
Raph and Donny froze at that question. "If we don't get out, then most likely." Don whispered, panicking.  
  
Mikey's eyes widened even more and began struggling.  
  
....................................  
  
Leo pushed himself to run even faster. 'Hold on guys,' He thought. 'I'm coming!'  
  
....................................  
  
Donatello sneaked a glance towards his younger versions. They were struggling under a net-like bag, with the Shredder approaching them. He gasped and tried to jump over the Elite Guards, but they would not let him approach. They were effectively cut off from helping.  
  
Donatello looked up at the sky. The sun was in the western horizon. And the sky was a deep blood red.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes caught a distant figure jumping towards them. Donatello did not need to look twice in order to identify the figure. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, kicking away an attacking foe. "LEO!!!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raphael and Michaelangelo looked to where their brother was yelling, and promptly began to yell as well.  
  
.......................................  
  
Leo heard the elder versions of his brothers yelling at him to turn back. Smiling sadly, he ignored them and headed towards his younger brothers.  
  
.......................................  
  
"No..." Raphael groaned as he realized that Leo wasn't listening. "No. No. NOO!!!!!" He finally yelled before hurling himself at the Elite Guards. "You idiot, fuckin' bastards!!!!" He screamed. "Let me pass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But the Elite Guards just attacked with full force.  
  
..........................................  
  
The three-trapped turtles were struggling as hard as they could. But the bag that held them was made of chains and was too strong.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow covered them. Looking up, they saw the Shredder standing over them grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Hmm...What do we have here??" He asked mockingly, before giving them a swift kick so that the trapped turtles rolled towards the edge of the building.  
  
Raph cursed as they came to halt just centimeters from the edge.  
  
The Shredder laughed. Raising his claws, he hissed,  
  
"Now, say goodbye!" And let his claws descend upon the three-trapped turtles.  
  
The turtles automatically closed their eyes shut. There was a dull 'clang' sound, and the pain that the turtles were expecting, never came.  
  
Opening their eyes, they saw to their great relief and horror, they found their elder brother blocking the claws.  
  
.................................  
  
Leo growled. 'The coward!' He thought as he saw the Shredder raising his claws to deliver the final blow. Jumping forward, he leapt above the Foot and landed in front of his brothers, blocking the claws at the same time.  
  
'So this is it.' He thought sadly, before he glared at the Shredder.  
  
"Anyone who messes with MY brothers, messes with ME!!"  
  
.................................  
  
Raphael and the other two stared in horror. "Oh no..." Michaelangelo hissed, backing away. "No no no no no..."  
  
Donatello grabbed his Bo staff tighter and leapt at the Elite Guards.  
  
Raphael growled and rushed at the Elite Guard with renewed force.  
  
.................................  
  
Leo swung his Katana at the Shredder, who leapt away. But not before yelling at the Foot soldiers to kill him.  
  
Leo growled. 'Oh no.' He thought angrily. 'Not while I'm around.'  
  
He immediately rushed at the Foot and began to drive them all back, away from his brothers.  
  
He didn't notice the Shredder behind him, but heard his brothers yelling to "watch out!!" He whirled around just in time to pair a sword with the Shredder's claws.  
  
He fought the Shredder and the Foot, forgetting all about his brothers, but zoomed back into reality when he heard his brothers yell.  
  
Looking behind him, he realized they were falling. 'So this is it.' He thought before kicking the Shredder out of the way, and rushing at Hun. Kicking him out of the way too, he landed on his feet and slid to the edge of the roof just in time to catch a piece of the chain.  
  
He bit his lips as he struggled to keep his brothers from falling. Looking down, he saw their faces filled with panic and horror; their eyes wide with terror and fear for him. Leo closed his eyes before looking behind him.  
  
....................................  
  
All three turtles froze as they watched the Shredder sneak behind Leo. They could not move. They were caught up in the past as they watched the Shredder raise his claws.  
  
And the Shredder sticking the claws right into Leo's side...  
  
Again.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A loud scream erupted from Raphael as he saw the Shredder yank his claws out of Leo's side.  
  
And all rational thought left Raphael, leaving only anger and deep, deep, hatred.  
  
Suddenly breaking into a run with inhuman (or inturtle LOL) speed, Raphael shot passed the surprised Elite Guards and rushed at the Shredder, raising his Sais.  
  
The Shredder turned just in time to block the sudden onslaught. Surprised at the strength and speed of the turtle, he could only block.  
  
"YOU...." Raphael gasped, so angry that he could hardly speak, "YOU. GODDAMN. BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM....." A pause. "AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With a burst of strength, Raphael pushed the Shredder towards the edge of the building. Then, with a swift kick, he pushed the Shredder off of the roof.  
  
The Foot and the Elite Guard immediately disappeared after their master.  
  
Raphael panted for breath before turning to rush over to Leo.  
  
Leo, meanwhile, had pulled his trapped brothers to safety, before cutting the chains.  
  
_Hush now,  
Night has come,  
Time for sleep,  
For day is done...._  
  
As soon as they were freed, the three turtles, along with Donatello and Michaelangelo crowded around him.  
  
_Darkness fallen,  
Shadows many,  
Clear you minds,  
Of all worry....._  
  
Both Mikey and Donny threw themselves onto Leo's bleeding form, sobbing.  
  
_For now, hush,  
And go to sleep,  
Fall into the world,  
That dreamers keep._  
  
Raph knelt beside Leo, before saying 'sorry' and beginning to sob as well. Leo did not answer, for he had already passed out.  
  
_When morning comes,  
And the first ray of light,  
Shines down, warms you,  
From the cold of the night....._  
  
Raphael ran over and knelt beside Leo, bursting into tears as well. "No, no, no, no, no..." He whispered over and over again.  
  
_Have no worry,  
Have no fear,  
I, forever and ever,  
Be right here......_  
  
Michaelangelo buried his face into his hands, before leaning onto Donatello's shoulder, sobbing hysterically.  
  
_ Maybe not in any form,  
That you can see......  
But in your heart,  
I'll forever be._  
  
Donatello hugged his younger brother close, before beginning to cry as well.  
  
_ So hush now...  
Because night is here...  
Close your eyes,  
I'll be near,_  
  
Donny threw his arms over his fallen brother's chest and began sobbing on him.  
  
_Always here._  
  
Suddenly Don jerked up. His face showing immense surprise.  
  
"Guys! There's still a heart beat!!!!!"  
  
_ How fragile we are._

............................................................................................................  
  
Nearing the end people!!!! A few more chapters and we're done!!!!!  
  
Will Leo die? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (No flames)


	9. Default Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** Read first chapter.  
  
_Blablabla_ = song   
  
'Blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"Blablabla" = words  
  
Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder; Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder; Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder; Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder; Leo is the younger.  
  
**............................................................................................................**  
  
Ten pairs of eyes stared at Don.  
  
"Wha??!!" Mikey asked, his tear-streaked face brightening.  
  
Don grabbed one of Leo's arms. "He's still alive! But we need to get him to the Lair..."  
  
Don didn't even need to finish. Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo immediately grabbed their fallen elder (err...younger) brother and began to rush towards home.  
  
Mikey, Raph, and Don followed quickly.  
  
**........................(three minutes later...O.O fast aren't they?)**  
  
Splinter's eyes shot open when he heard some things approaching at a fast pace. Splinter quickly stood and ran into the living room.  
  
He was greeted with his worst nightmare.  
  
His sons were dirty, indicating a scuffle, and tear-streaked, indicating something tragic had happened.  
  
And in their arms they carried a fallen turtle.  
  
"Leonardo!" Splinter moaned, before approaching his sons.   
  
Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo placed Leo gently onto a vacant couch.  
  
Raph and Mikey rushed off and returned minutes later with bandages and a first aid kit.  
  
Don, meanwhile, had kneeled beside his fallen elder brother, and he and his elder version were running a quick diagnosis on the wound.  
  
Donatello grabbed the first aid kit and began rummaging through it.  
  
Don, meanwhile, instructed Raphael and Michaelangelo to grab rags and press it down on the wound.  
  
Donatello quickly took out a needle and some string. "The wound is deep, but luckily it did not seem to puncture any vital organs, but Leo's loosing too much blood. If we don't do something, he'll die of blood loss." He said.  
  
Splinter turned to Don, Raph, and Mikey. "You three go outside and wait."  
  
"WHAT??!!" Came an enraged answer from them.  
  
"Sorry Sensei, we're staying!" Mikey said, fighting back tears.  
  
Splinter growled. "I said GO!!! This is not something you should see!"   
  
With that said, he pointed to the door.   
  
Grumbling, and mumbling, the three younger turtles retreated out of the room.  
  
Donatello watched them go, before tying the string onto the needle. "Hold him down." He instructed the other two.  
  
They turned Leo to his uninjured side and held him down. Donatello took a deep breath before beginning his work.  
  
Leo unconsciously moaned in pain.  
  
**.....................(meanwhile outside)**  
  
"Man!!! This is so goddamn _wrong_!!!" Raph growled, kicking the wall.  
  
Mikey just huddled in the corner crying. Don sighed in helplessness, before grabbing Raph.  
  
"Yeah. I know." He whispered.   
  
"We shouldn't have gone out like that!!!! We shouldn't have fought with him!!! We shouldn't have—"  
  
Here, Don interrupted. "We shouldn't have done lots of things! But we _did_! And now we can't redo them."  
  
Raph looked at his brother. Don was fighting back tears.  
  
Raph looked away, biting his lip. "I told him that I hated him..." He whispered, eyeing the floor.  
  
Don looked at his brother. "Leo knows that you didn't really mean it."  
  
Raph looked back at him. "Ya think?"  
  
"I know. Leo's been with us long enough to know that some things we say we don't mean."  
  
With that, Donny smiled a little at Raph before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault." He whispered so that only Raph could hear him. Then, he made his way over to Mikey to comfort his youngest brother.  
  
Raph hesitated a bit, before making his way over to Mikey as well.  
  
**..................(fifteen agonizing minutes later...sorry couldn't resist. =P )**  
  
Splinter entered the room where the three turtles sat, huddled still in the corner. Splinter's hands were red with blood, and some blood was on his robe as well. But he seemed relieved.  
  
Raph jumped up._ "Well??!!"_  
  
The other two looked at Splinter with hopeful eyes.  
  
Splinter sighed in relief. "Leonardo is going to be alright."   
  
Loud cheers irrupted from all three turtles.  
  
Splinter cleared his throat, causing the three turtles to quiet down. "Leonardo is resting right now. He has had to have stitches and a blood transfer from Raphael for he had lost so much blood." Seeing the anguished looks, he added, "But he will be fine. He just needs rest."  
  
"Can we go in to see him?" Mikey piped up. Splinter nodded. Immediately the three turtles sprang up and ran to the other room.   
  
Inside, Donatello was cleaning Leo up with a rag, while Michaelangelo was bandaging Raphael's left arm.  
  
Leo was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.  
  
**..............................**  
  
Outside, the sky turned deep blue with stars everywhere.  
  
**.............................................................................................**  
  
Whew. Almost done. Two more chapters.........  
  
Now the question is if Leo will be able to move? And how the others will deal with their self-blaming?  
  
Find out in the next exciting chapter of Hush Now!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R PLEASE................... 


	10. Default Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Read first chapter.  
  
'Blablabla' = thoughts  
  
"Blablabla" = words  
  
Remember:  
  
Raphael is the elder; Raph is younger.  
  
Donatello is the elder; Don or Donny is the younger.  
  
Michaelangelo is the elder; Mikey is the younger.  
  
Leonardo is the elder; Leo is the younger  
  
Cool!!!!!! I have 51 reviews!!!!!!!! Thank you _soooooooo_ much!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: your welcome, _now finish the story!!!!!!!_  
  
_Grumbles_. Fine!!!!! _Sticks tongue out at them. =P_  
  
**............................................................................................................**  
  
Raph sat quietly on a roof top. He couldn't forget the events that had happened.  
  
'It was my fault. All my goddamn fault that Leo almost died...' Raph thought before adding, 'again.'  
  
He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was almost morning. Everyone was asleep now that they knew Leo would be all right. But Raph couldn't sleep. He just couldn't shake off the guilt he felt.  
  
'If I had thought for just a little bit, then I wouldn't have ran out like that. If I just _listened_ to what Leo told me, then I would've fuckin' realized that I would've done the same fuckin' thing. And then maybe I wouldn't have run out like that. And none of this goddamn mess would've happened.'  
  
Raph sighed and stood up. 'Maybe...maybe they'd be better off without me...' He thought, looking down the roof. 'Maybe...'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a tired and weak voice. "Don't you dare."  
  
Raph whirled around, drawing his Sais in the process and getting into a defensive stance. Then he realized who was there.  
  
Leo backed a bit away from Raph before dropping down onto the ground to rest.  
  
Raph quickly put away his Sais and ran to his elder brother's side. "Leo! Ya okay?"  
  
Leo laughed quietly while trying to catch his breath. "I'm _fine_. Are _you_ okay?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
Raph shook his head. "You're not goddamn fine, so don't go lyin' to me! You can barely stand!"  
  
Leo laughed again. "This isn't like you Raph! For once your acting like a concerned brother!"  
  
Raph glared at him. "I'm serious, Leo!"  
  
Leo dropped his playful look. "You're right. It hurts to stand, much less to walk."  
  
"Ya should be in bed! _Resting_! Not walking after me! Haven't I caused enough trouble already?"  
  
Raph whispered, looking down at the ground. The next minute he was clutching his head in pain. "OW!!!! LEO!!!!!! _What was that for???!!!"_  
  
Leo glared at him. "For being so stupid."  
  
Raph stared. "Come again?"  
  
Leo looked down at his younger brother sternly. "Will you quit blaming yourself for all this??"  
  
Raph was about to argue back, but Leo cut in. "It WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!! Will you please put that into your little brain??!!!"  
  
Raph glared at him. "It WAS my fault. If I hadn't run away like that—"  
  
"If you hadn't ran away, then a lot of things would've happened. But it did." Leo whispered. Then he shrugged. "It was bound to happen anyways. Maybe not yesterday, maybe not today. But maybe it would've happened tomorrow! Or next week! But what I'm saying is that the ambush the Shredder was planning would've happened anyways. I or someone else was bound to get hurt."  
  
But Raph wouldn't give up. "But if I hadn't started the argument...."  
  
Leo cut him off. "The argument was going to happen anyway. The way you all reacted to the story your elder versions told, an argument was bound to happen. You just reacted the same way anyone would when they find out that a loved one will die. In fact," Leo added, smiling, "If it wasn't me but someone else who was to die, I would've yelled at them too."  
  
Raph stared. "Really?"  
  
Leo nodded. "Really. It just shows that you care for that person."  
  
Raph looked down at the ground. "But I told you that I _hated_ you..."  
  
Leo placed a hand onto his younger brother's shoulder. "I knew that you didn't mean it. Sometimes, people say things they don't mean. That was just one of the times. Besides, I've had to live with you for a good amount of years. I should know when to shut my mind to your aimless chatter!"  
  
Raph glared at Leo playfully. "_Hey_!!! You'd better take that back!!"  
  
"Or what?" Leo shot back playfully. "You can't do anything to me!" He said, shoving Raph. "I'm still _recovering_!!!"  
  
Raph glared at him. Huffing, he replied, "Just wait until your fine!!! Then I'll give you something you can really use recovery from!!!"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes. "Ooohh...I'm _sooooo_ scared!" He said sarcastically.  
  
**.....................(ten minutes later)**  
  
Raph and Leo made it back to the Lair safely. It took them a long time because of Leo's wound.  
  
Inside, they found everyone up and pissed at them for leaving.  
  
"What the _shell_ were you thinking??" Donny yelled at Raph after he found out why Raph left in the first place.  
  
"And Leo!!!! You know better than to walk around like that!!!!!!" Donatello reprimanded Leo.  
  
But both Leo and Raph just smiled and winked at each other.  
  
**........................(two hours later)**  
  
All of the turtles and Splinter were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Don and Donatello were still fuming about the two 'idiots' as they said.  
  
Leo was at the table as well, although he was having trouble eating, so he just drank some tea. His wounded side still refused to let him move about freely.  
  
"So," Leo spoke up, putting down his tea cup, miraculously doing it so without spilling any tea, "Since you guys have obviously completed your task, what are you guys going to do now?" He asked, looking at the elder versions of his brothers.  
  
Donatello sighed. "We should be going back soon. After all, we've been away for about..." he thought for a second, "about 32 hours already I think."  
  
Raphael and Michaelangelo nodded.  
  
Mikey pouted. "Man! Wish you guys could stay some more. I'll really miss my older self!!!"  
  
Raph raised an eyebrow. "Why? 'Cause he's the only one who can agree to every dumb thing you do?"  
  
Both Mikeys answered with a "HEY!!!!!!!"  
  
The others laughed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a distant 'whirl' sound from Donny's room, and a flash of blue light. Everyone stared.  
  
Then, out of the room stepped a turtle with a blue bandanna.  
  
_"THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
_  
Everyone winced (except Leo and Splinter). There was no need to guess who it was.  
  
An elder version of Leo stomped towards them. He, like his brothers was muscular. The only thing different from him was that he was bigger and taller than his brothers.  
  
Donatello, Michaelangelo and Raphael stared as though they couldn't believe their eyes. "Leo?" Michaelangelo questioned.  
  
Leonardo glared at them. "How many times must I tell you NOT to go against Sensei's orders and messing with the past??!!!!"  
  
Leonardo looked at Splinter. "I am sorry, Sensei. I hope they didn't do much damage." Splinter just calmly sipped his tea.  
  
Leonardo turned back to the other three who were by now over their surprise and were now cowering in their chairs.  
  
Raph leaned over to Leo. "You sure haven't changed..."  
  
Mikey nodded in agreement. "He can still scare the shell out of me..."  
  
Leo just smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Leonardo kept lecturing the other three. "What were you thinking???!!! Who knows what you changed???!!!!!!"  
  
At that point Michaelangelo jumped up and hugged his elder brother. The other two quickly followed his lead.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm just glad you're here!" Michaelangelo said, hugging Leonardo tighter.  
  
Leonardo raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his younger brothers now hugging him. "What are you talking about Michaelangelo? Haven't I always been here?"  
  
But as he said that, he looked at Leo and winked. Leo smiled.  
  
Leonardo then shook off his brothers. "Don't think that this isn't going to earn you punishment!!!" The three groaned. Leonardo just looked sternly at them. "And you can start off by cleaning your rooms!!! I swear!!! It looks like a hurricane went through!!! Haven't I told you to clean your rooms???"  
  
The other three just smiled. Leonardo bowed. "If you'll excuse us, we have to go." Splinter nodded and the others waved farewell.  
  
Leonardo stalked off back into Donny's room, but the other three stayed behind.  
  
"Well," Raphael started. "It's been nice."  
  
Donatello nodded. And Michaelangelo waved goodbye.  
  
Suddenly, a yell rang through. "ARE YOU GUYS COMING??? OR AM I HAVE TO DRAG YOU HOME??!!!"  
  
Everyone winced. Donatello laughed nervously. "I think we'd better go..."  
  
Leo laughed. "Better hurry. I don't like to be waited on."  
  
The three looked at each other before scrambling after Leonardo.  
  
"Poor us." Raph said, "I shudder to think what punishment we'll be getting!"  
  
Donny nodded. "Well, at least everything's fine. Can you believe that noone remembers a thing?"  
  
Leo smiled secretly. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Donny."

They looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Don asked. But Leo just laughed before looking at them seriously. "That reminds me...I've seen your rooms..."

The three turtles winced. "Uh, oh!!"

"Uh, oh is right!!! What _have_ you been doing to your rooms!!! GET IN THERE AND _**CLEAN**_ IT UP!!!!!!!!!"

The three turtles scrambled.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Stay tune for the Epilogue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R PLEASE...................


	11. Epilogue

Okay people! I believe an explanation is in order. **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE _BEFORE_ READING THE STORY!!!!!!!!**  
  
Has anyone ever heard of the _Chaos Theory_?? Or the _Butterfly Effect??_  
  
Well, if not, then here is what the _Butterfly Effect_ is:  
  
_One flap of a butterfly's wings,  
  
Can create a whole typhoon somewhere else._  
  
Basically what the _Butterfly Effect_ is is basically one **tiny** little thing can cause a whole strand of things.  
  
For example, if you accidentally step on a flower today, then maybe in the future it could cause a whole mass of extinction of that species that depended on the flower, _just because you stepped onto a flower. _Okay, that sucked as an example. But basically one thing, like a flap of a butterfly's wings, could create a whole chain of events that could lead to something catastrophic, in this case, a typhoon.  
  
That is the _Butterfly Effect._  
  
The _Chaos Theory_ is basically a whole bunch of these theories, like the _Butterfly Effect_, and many other theories.  
  
**Now, there is also another theory. It is NOT called the _Butterfly Effect_.** I have no clue what it's called, but here it is:  
  
_One alternation of events,  
  
Will lead to the exact same event,  
  
But with a **possible** **different** outcome._  
  
Okay, that is hard to explain. I guess if you read my story _Hush Now_, then it will make sense.  
  
It works **best** to explain this if you take **time traveling**.  
  
As with the _Butterfly Effect_, if you go back in time and say _**one word**_ then that can cause a whole different chain of events.  
  
BUT, this theory is a bit different. It is: if you go back in time and say _**one**_ word, or do one thing, then it will cause the _exact same event_ that you are trying to alter only with a **_possible_** different outcome. (_Hint: it is only possible. It can also create no alternation in what the outcome is or was.)  
_  
Hence, in my story of _Hush Now_, when they try to alter the death of their brother by warning him. But this just causes the **_exact_** _same ev_ent that they were trying to avoid, only with a **different** outcome.  
  
Why?  
  
Well, no one is really sure...but that is the theory.  
  
Scientists who study the _Chaos Theory_ and this theory aren't really sure that it even exists! Hell, who has ever went back in time? But, remember: it's just a THEORY.  
  
There are even a few books about this. And a few movies as well.  
  
Anyway, the thing I talked about is what I am playing with in this story.  
  
Okay, now onto the story: =)  
  
**.............................................................................................**  
  
It was a few days later, when all the turtles gathered at April's new place. Leo's wound was still there, but now it was healing nicely. He still couldn't train or practice or do the things he would normally do, by order of Splinter. (much to the disappointment of Leo)  
  
Now, all the turtles were gathered at the table with Splinter, April and Casey. They had already told them what happened, (Casey: oh man!! I missed all the action!!) and they were all happy that it turned out relatively fine.  
  
"Okay," April began. This was the first time the turtles had ever cerebrated Thanksgiving, (hey, they lived in a sewer all their lives.) and April had a few things to say.  
  
"Thanksgiving is basically a holiday that celebrates—"  
  
Mikey cut in. "Food??" He said, staring hungrily at all the food on the table. Everyone laughed.  
  
"No!" April said. "It celebrates what you are thankful for!"  
  
Raph looked confused. "Then why are we eating for?"  
  
Casey answered this one. "'Cause we're thankful for food, aren't we?"  
  
Mikey nodded. "We sure are!!!" He said reaching for the nearest pie, but his hand was smacked away by Splinter. "Not yet, my son. Remember, 'patience makes the heart grow fonder!'"  
  
"It's making my stomach grow fonder too!" Mikey complained, while everyone laughed.  
  
April cleared her throat. "So, what are we thankful for?"  
  
Mikey immediately shouted "FOOD!!!!!!!"  
  
Casey thought for a second. "My hockey stick!!!"  
  
April sighed. "No!! Think harder! Like I'm thankful for meeting you guys and my apartment."  
  
Casey thought again. "Yeah. I'm thankful that I met you bozos." He paused before adding, "And my hockey stick."  
  
Leo laughed a bit before speaking up. "I'm thankful for Master Splinter and all that he has taught us over the years. It sure came in handy..."  
  
Splinter spoke up next. "I'm thankful that we are all alive."  
  
Raph thought a bit before speaking. "I'm thankful that we have Leo, here." He said, nudging Leo a bit.  
  
Donny agreed. "Yeah. Even though he can be bossy at times," He ducked a punch from Leo, "but I'm glad he's around."  
  
Mikey nodded and laughed. "I guess I'm grateful for Leo...and food. Both are good."  
  
Raph put Leo in a headlock. "What can we say bro? What would we do without you?"  
  
"Drive each other crazy for one." Leo pointed out laughing. "Not to mention how dirty the Lair must've looked without me there!"  
  
Mikey shivered. "The dust!!! The DUST!!!!! The horror!!!!! I've seen things I shouldn't have!!! _THE DUST!!!!!!!"_ He yelled, waving his arms around.  
  
Don shoved Mikey. "Shut up!"  
  
Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
April laughed before finally voicing the question that had haunted her mind. "But Leo, how _did_ you survive? I mean that wound was pretty deep..."  
  
Everyone stopped their fooling around and turned to look at Leo. Leo sighed. "I'm not really sure. I almost died, but at the last minute I remembered how sad you all looked at the mere thought of me dying. So I guess that and the thought of poor Master Splinter running after you guys when you all run off, made me want to come back."  
  
Leo smiled at them.  
  
Raph grinned. "Dang. Now we have to put up with you all over again." He whined, his eyes laughing.  
  
Leo pretended to look hurt. "Too bad!" He stuck his tongue out at his younger brother, earning a light punch from him.  
  
Splinter sighed. He knew that deep down, everyone was glad that Leonardo was fine. Now if only he could raise his sons to be a bit more mature....  
  
'_That_ would take a miracle.' Splinter decided, watching them fool around.  
  
**......................................................................................................**  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
